


all my standards are set to you

by aroundu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Texting, Time Difference, rated T because izumi says bad words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroundu/pseuds/aroundu
Summary: Okay, maybe four texts sent in the span of 5 minutes was a bit much- wanna try calming down? Ritsu chided himself, resisting the urge to tap on the screen to type more texts with increasing aggression, and satiated himself by tapping back and clicking on Izumi’s message icon to refresh the automatically updated text messages that needed no such refreshing.Could it be that Australian reception was bad? Even though they texted back and forth earlier that day… No, what if it was worse at night?[Ritsu]:ah naur th’ bloody ‘stralians got ya daunt werry secchan im comin for ya
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: RitsuIzu Winter Festival





	all my standards are set to you

**Author's Note:**

> written for the second day of ritsuizu winter festival <3 Enjoy!!

The first time he was called a love bug, it was an insult. Hanging off of people’s arms too often, or always coercing someone into being his personal pillow for when he napped at the most inopportune times, because try as he might to have energy for the daily, grueling Knight’s practices, he couldn’t give it his all unless he took his pre-practice nap. 

There was no purpose in who he chose to make his pillow for his naps, he simply enjoyed the comfort of a warm body- maybe it was something to do with vampirism and a craving on a physiological level to be close to a blood bag, or maybe he was just as lonely as his stupid brother. How lame to be as hopeless as him, but Ritsu can only pick fun at the futile pining that Rei pursues until he realizes he’s in much of the same predicament.

Because the first time he’s called love bug, no matter the venom lacing the words that leave soft lips so presently pressed into a frown, the words meant to be a cutting insult that should flare his insecurities only make his heart flutter and skip a gross beat.

Ah, he wonders if he must be a masochist to appreciate something like that, yet if that were the case, then surely blood would be rushing down instead of upwards to flare in his cheeks. The uncomfortable tightness in his chest may suffocate him like the stupid trope of unrequited flowers blooming in one’s lungs, and if he were to die a dramatic death like that, then he’d like to think his ghost would linger and haunt the root of his heart’s quivers. 

No death comes though, even if each time the two words are used against him twist butterfly knives into his stomach, the bleeding is worth it. If each time he thinks there’s less hate, less annoyance, less irritation, then it’s worth it to spill blood that’s so vital to his already frail body. Over and over he must pause to reconsider masochism, since surely no sane person would pursue bittersweet pain with such perseverance- especially not when the payoff was the occasional locking of wine red and cerulean eyes into deep stares where  _ something _ is there, but never enough to translate into words. 

It’s okay, Ritsu tells himself, because he knows those haphazard stares are shared with him only. He’s watched Izumi long enough to notice that.

When there’s miles of Pacific ocean and the cruel equator separating even their experiences of the seasons, it’s hard to feel like they ever bridged the distance between their insecurity supported walls.

**[Ritsu]:**

secchaannn~ its so cold </3

If smushing his face into the body pillow he sprayed with a ridiculously expensive and ridiculously  _ tiny _ bottle of perfume he stole from Izumi days earlier is how he must cope, then so be it. It’s the vampirism craving his smell, not his loser heart.

Grapefruit has been added to the grocery list, as well as the desire to pick up a jasmine candle, a courtesy given to him thanks to the rich Chanel scent. Head over heels isn’t a good position to be in, but damn if he found out Izumi’s favorite animal was a penguin he’d march right to the nearest arctic island and drag one back just for a chance to see him smile. If not for the four blankets he buried himself under to escape the biting chill of a brisk December evening, he’d be kicking his legs in the air while waiting for a response.

**[Ritsu]:**

>__>

**[Ritsu]:**

Secchansecchan secchan secchan secchan ? secchan. i need help w something asap secchan

**[Ritsu]:**

bitch needs his beauty sleep how could i forget ugh get over urself secchan i need help URGENTLY

Okay, maybe four texts sent in the span of 5 minutes was a bit much- wanna try calming down? Ritsu chided himself, resisting the urge to tap on the screen to type more texts with increasing aggression, and satiated himself by tapping back and clicking on Izumi’s message icon to refresh the automatically updated text messages that needed no such refreshing.

Could it be that Australian reception was bad? Even though they texted back and forth earlier that day… No, what if it was worse at night? 

**[Ritsu]:**

ah naur th’ bloody ‘stralians got ya daunt werry secchan im comin for ya

Drawing his lips into a line despite how hilarious he is and the humor he has gifted Izumi in that message, his skin tickles under the blankets that could never emulate human contact. Craving, longing, pining- ew how gross~ He should throw his phone away and never look again.

**[Izumi]:**

what the hell are you talking about

Aversion, allergy, abhorrence, words not in his vocabulary and never ever were- clearly they could not coexist within him with how his heart reacts before his mind and snatches up his phone to type.

**[Ritsu]:**

oh yay the bloody ‘stralians didnt get ya~

**[Izumi]:**

of course they didnt. the most dangerous thing here is the fucking wildlife i swear if i see one more spider im flying directly back home

**[Ritsu]:**

ill protect you secchan ill eat all the spiders that cause you harm

**[Izumi]:**

for one second of your life can you think before you speak

**[Ritsu]:**

if any spiders crawled into your throat ill suck them out thru ur neck~

There’s a pause in the rapid fire replies, and Ritsu can only snicker to himself as he sees the other’s speech bubble continuously pop up and disappear as Izumi falters in attempts to respond to the horrendous words the evil little black haired boy typed out.

**[Ritsu]:**

awww did secchan pass out? gonna take a sickie tamarrow? the hours between us our so cruel </3 who else will give ya a pash for g’night

**[Izumi]:**

it’s only 1am

**[Ritsu]:**

so late for you… so much distance between us

**[Izumi]:**

you dipshit it’s only 10pm for you

Is it lame how Izumi knowing what time it is for him makes his pulse pound loud in his ears and rush through him, warming every inch of skin?

**[Ritsu]:**

and?

**[Izumi]:**

its a 3 hour difference that isnt anything

**[Ritsu]:**

then why are my arms so cold without you

Wait. Why did he type that? That’s too much. Ew. EW! 

Throwing his phone is automatic, and a single thread of relief spins around his heart at the clatter of it against the wall, but it’s not enough to quell the instant regret that scratches at him. That’s too much even for him, right? Izumi would know right away and never speak to him again. Weirdo. Weird, gross,  _ love bug _ .

The phone vibrates, and he sees the screen flicker on with a notification. His hands long for it, fingers ready to type defenses, but his stomach flips on itself while his brain continues to berate him. 

Why did he throw his phone? He’s such an idiot. Now he has to go walk over and get it- and the worst part is that the most unbearable part isn’t leaving his blankets, it’s whatever message will be shown up on that damn screen. Prioritizing hopeless romanticism over the warmth and comfort of his blankets, oh, how far he has fallen.

Picking up his phone is no different then lifting a revolver, and he hopes for a Russian’s luck when he brings it to his face and pulls the trigger.

**[Izumi]:**

kumakun you idiot just use the weighted blanket i got you. jeez isnt that good enough? I cant always be there to be your personal little love bug

**[Ritsu]:**

but secchan is the best one around 

**[Izumi]:**

get over it.

**[Izumi]:**

ill be back on Sunday

**[Ritsu]:**

todays friday. too far away

**[Izumi]:**

literally what do you want me to do about it

**[Ritsu]:**

im collld secchan needs to come back to bed now~

Hiding his face in his pillow is only a temporary relief. It’s only 10 at night and he’s already high strung and acting out ever cliche of a teenage romcom. The fluttering in his chest is  _ so annoying _ , yet he’s become addicted to how warm his cheeks feel when he banters with Izumi like this. His heart whispers this isn’t banter, ‘it’s downright flirting!’ but it’s much too soon to admit that to himself.

Tomorrow it will be like this coy conversation never happened; for all his worry about how Izumi will react, he knows that they’re both carrying distances between them far larger than the physical ocean separating them currently.

But maybe tonight he can let himself be swept away in his wallows of worthless pining if he imagines that the day after tomorrow carries a dawn where they reunite.

**Author's Note:**

> title is taken from lyrics in "Heart Attack" by Chuu/loona


End file.
